It is known in a vehicle seat for an automobile to detachably attach an ottoman to a front part of a seat cushion. See Patent Document 1, for instance. This ottoman includes a pair of ottoman pillars provided on either side thereof, and a pair of tubular pillar support portions are fixedly attached to the seat frame of the seat cushion to receive the respective ottoman pillars so that the ottoman may be supported by the seat cushion. By adjusting the length of the ottoman pillars received in the corresponding pillar support portions, the position of the ottoman relative to the seat cushion can be adjusted.